Endless Moment
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Dia pergi ke dunia lain ? Dan hidup didalam tubuh dia yang akan datang ? Bagaimana nasib Donghae disaat usianya masih menginjak usia 4 tahun dirinya harus berada didalam tubuh namja berusia 16 tahun akibat minuman yang diberikan sseseorang untuknya ? Polos ? Tentu saja ,
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Endless Moment

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Kim Jongwoon

Choi Siwon

Lee Hyukjae

Main Pair : ?

Sub Cast: Member Sj others

Genre: Romance, boy x boy , yaoi

Rated: T

No GS!

Sumarry : Perbedaan antara cinta dan benci sangatlah tipis . Bisa saja , orang yang kita benci adalah orang yang paling kita cintai , atau mungkin sebaliknya . Jadi. hati-hati dalam menafsirkannya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Matahari pagi telah menyapa para makhluk hidup di permukaan . Kicauan burung terdengar seakan menyambut sentuhan lembut sinar mentari yang menyentuh bulu mereka . Embun masih bisa terlihat samar-samar . Padahal ini , jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi .

Disebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan di kelilingi bunga-bunga indah nan bewarna warni , terlihat namja kecil berwajah manis tengah berjongkok dibawah pohon. Tubuhnya sangat mungil , mengingat usianya yang menginjak 4 tahun . Dia menggunakan baju kodok , yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya . Hanya menyisakan wajahnya dan juga telapak tangannya . Ahhh~ , terlihat begitu lucu .

. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang suatu benda, yang diketahui adalah sebuah ranting pohon . Dia tengah menggambar sesuatu diatas pasir . Dia tersenyum sangat manis , seperti senyum seorang malaikat . Mungkin tak ada yang tahu senyum malaikat itu seperti apa , namun yang di yakini oleh orang-orang disekitarnya dia adalah malaikat kecil yang selalu membawa warna bahagia .

" Waah, Hae gambal apa tuh ", tanya anak kecil berparas tampan. Dari postur tubuhnya , dia kelihatan lebih besar . Diapun ikut berjongkok disamping sosok yang dipanggil Hae .

" Nih ikan eoh ?", tanya lagi saat tak ada jawaban dari namja kecil disampingnya , " Waah ikannya bagus ", ucapnya girang .

" Aishh, Hyuki Hyung nih belisik !", yang sedari tadi ditanya akhirnya buka suara sambil menatap kesal anak kecil disampingnya , " ini bukan ikan , ini nemo Hyukiie Hyung", jelasnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hasil gambarannya dengan ranting yang masih berada di tangannya .

" Tapi kan Hae, nemo itu ikan , " Hyukie atau Eunhyuk menyangkal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hae atau Donghae barusan .

Donghae menggeleng , " nemo itu bukan ikan , tapi dia binatang laut , " Donghae memandang remeh ke arah Eunhyuk , dia mencibir " ck,ck, Hyukiie Hyung tak pintal, begitu saja tak tahu ",

Eunhyuk yang mendengar penuturan polos atau terdengar bodoh terlontar dari mulut mungil Donghae hanya mendesah pelan .

" hmmm, " Eunhyuk untuk sekian kalinya harus terlihat seperti anak sd bodoh dihadapan Donghae si tukang bolos juga si anak kecil berwajah manis yang tak mau mengalah dan tak mau salah .

Donghae berdiri dari jongkoknya diikuti pula oleh Eunhyuk , dipandangi sebuah gambaran yang sangat luar biasa tidak begitu bagus terlukis dengan sangat berantakan diatas pasir . Lihat saja , gambar itu tidak berbentuk ikan . Dimana gambar tersebut , berbentuk segi empat . Lalu dibagian bawahnya , terdapat 2 garis tak berdekatan dan juga tak terlalu panjang , menandakan bahwa garis tersebut adalah sebagai kaki ' ikan ' itu. Pertanyaannya , sejak kapan ikan berbentuk segi empat dan mempunyai kaki ? Kemudian , mata ikan berbentuk bulatan kecil dan berjumlah lebih dari 5 , tak ada sirip melainkan sebuah sayap . Gambar itu bukan ikan kan ? tak bagus bukan ? , Namun sepertinya dimata anak kecil berumur 4 dan 6 tahun itu , gambaran Donghae itu adalah gambaran yang sangat bagus . Senyum terlukis di wajah Donghae .

" Aku pikir kau nanti akan jadi pelukis Hae , " ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan - gummy smile - andalannya ke arah Donghae ,

Donghae mengangguk , " ne , Hyung , aku akan jadi pelukis telkenal ", ujar Donghae menanggapinya , " tapi Hyung, pelukis itu apa ?", Donghae bertanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu .

Belum sempat Eunhyuk membuka suara untuk menjelaskan kepada seseorang yang sudah dianggap sebagai Dongsaengnya sendiri, terlebih rumah mereka bertetanggaan . Ada dua anak kecil dengan gaya sombongnya berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Eunhyuk . Terlihat tampan dan mempesona , namun dimata Donghae dua anak kecil itu tak lebih dari seekor lalat kecil .

" iihh, gambaran ini jelek sekali , " cibir anak kecil berwajah tampan dan berbadan lebih tinggi - salah satu dari keduanya - sambil menunjuk gambaran yang telah dibuat susah payah oleh Donghae menggunakan kakinya yang terbalut oleh sepatu mahal .

" ini seperti kelanjang Ddangko ", sahut anak kecil satunya yang mempunyai pipi chubby di wajah tampannya dan berkepala agak besar serta mempunyai jari-jari kecil .

" kalian jangan menghina gambaran Hae, ," bela Eunhyuk sambil memasang wajah tak sukanya . " gambaran Hae bagus ", lanjutnya lagi .

Walaupun dia sekelas dengan dua anak kecil dihadapannya ini, sekalipun dia tak mau berteman dengan mereka . Karena , mereka terkenal sangat nakal dan jahil . Padahal mereka baru duduk dikelas 1 sd , namun gayanya , oh , semua murid seakan takut .

Anak kecil berwajah tampan nan angkuh itu berdecak , " gambaran jelek aja dibangga-banggakan , bagusan juga kotorannya Ddangko , iyakan Yesung ?

Yesung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya – Siwon , " benar, kotoran Ddangko ku lebih bagus dari pada gambalan jelek mu ini ,

Donghae memajukan bibirnya kesal , " ku sumpahi, Ddangko mu besok mati dimakan ulal ", ujar Donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya .

Yesung yang tak suka dengan sumpah yang di keluarkan oleh Donghae, dengan sigap langsung menghapus maha karya Donghae menggunakan sepatu yang ia kenakan .

" Kyaa , kepala besal , apa yang kau lakukan ", ucap Donghae marah .

, Seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Donghae , dia pun manghindar saat Donghae berusaha untuk menerjangnya . Hingga akhirnya , Donghaelah yang tersungkur ke atas tanah .,

" hiikkss, hhiikkss "

" Wuee , ikan amis cengeng , ikan amis cengeng , wuuueeee "

Yesung dan Siwon saling mengejek saat melihat Donghae tak bisa bangun dan menangis seperti itu . Eunhyuk melihat hal itu ,langsung berjongkok dan membantu Donghae untuk bangun .

" hiikkss, hiikss, dasal kepala besal, kuda jelek hhiikkss , "

Donghae terus saja menangis, membuat Eunhyuk panik .

" Sudah Hae, jangan menangis , cup cup " Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan Donghae sambil meniupkan udara yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya saat melihat sebuah darah keluar dari lutut Donghae . Mungkin pikirnya, tiupannya itu bisa membuat darahnya kering . Pintar bukan ?

" hahah, hahahha , ", sayup-sayup terdengar oleh telinga Donghae dan Eunhyuk bahwa si pembuat onar itu tertawa dengan sangat keras .

" aku benci kepala besal, aku benci kuda jelek , aku benci meleka beldua , hhiiikkss, HUWWEEE.. EOOMMMAAAA "

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tengah duduk merenung diteras rumahnya . Ia menarik kakinya , lalu menopangkan dagu di atas lututnya . Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri , memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang didepan rumahnya .

"Kenapa sayang ", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , ia tahu siapa yang kini membawanya dalam pangkuan orang tersebut .

"Anak Eomma kenapa hm ?", tanya Leeteuk- Eomma Donghae . Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Hae ingin sekolah sepelti Hyuki Hyung Eomma", keluhnya sambil berusaha turun dari pangkuan Leeteuk . Leeteuk tersenyum , seraya mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi anak semata wayangnya .

"Kan usia Hae masih kecil , jadi belum bisa sekolah seperti Hyuki Hyung ", Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal , membuat Leeteuk tertawa kecil . Anaknya terlalu menggemaskan .

"Hae ingin sekolah sepelti Hyukii Hyung Eomma ", Donghae melepaskan baju seragam Tk-nya . Lalu melemparkan baju dan celana ke sembarang arah , hingga kini dirinya hanya terbalutkan celana dalam bergambar – angry bird – dan kaos dalam polos warna putih .

"Hae tak mau baju itu , jelek , Hae ingin warna melah dan putih , bukan walna kuning sepelti itu , iihhhh ",Leeteuk tersenyum , lalu berjalan memunguti celana dan baju Donghae , " Nanti , tunggu Hae sudah besar hm", Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya .

"Hae mau sekolah sepelti Hyuki Hyung Eomma, Hae ingin dekat-dekat Hyukiiii Hyungg~", rengeknya manja . Leeteuk menghela nafas lalu tersenyum , "Hyuki Hyungkan bisa menemani Hae setelah pulang sekolah ", Donghae lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya ," Hae tak mau Eomma , Hae ingin dekat-dekat dengan Hyuki Hyung ", tiba-tiba air matanya yang sudah memupuk dipelupuk mata Donghae keluar juga .

"Hiikkss, hhikkss, Hae ingin sekolah sepelti Hyukii Hyung", rengeknya manja sambil menghentakkan kakinya .

Leeteuk mencoba mendekap tubuh Donghae , namun Donghae menepisnya , "Hae benci Eomma , Eomma jahattt !", Donghae berlari kedalam rumah . Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya . Tingkah anaknya terlalu manja .

…

"Kau belum berangkat ?",tanya Leeteuk ke suaminya – Kangin yang masih setia membaca koran paginya disofa . Kangin menurunkan Koran yang menutupi wajahnya , "Sebentar lagi ", jawabnya dan kembali membaca Koran .

Leeteuk duduk disebelahnya , "Yeoboo", Kangin hanya berdehem menanggapinya .

"Semakin hari anak kita semakin lengket dengan Eunhyuk ", ujar Leeteuk diiringi tawa khasnya .

"Bagus kalau begitu , setidaknya dia bisa menjaga anak kita dari dua berandalan cilik yang sering menganggu anak kita ", Leeteuk mengangguk , "Oh iya , kemana dia ?", Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya .

"Bukankah dia tadi lewat sini ?",tanya Leeteuk yang ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Kangin . Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas , " mungkin dia ada dikamarnya ", pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya tadi di jawabnya sendiri . Karena Kangin sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapannya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hiikkss , hiikkss, Hyukiii Hyungg", tangis Donghae menjadi didalam dekapan anak kecil . Baju seragamnya pun basah terkena tangisan pilu Donghae kecil .

"Cup cup jangan menangis lagi ", pintanya lembut , Donghae mengangguk , "Tapi Hae ingin ikut Hyuki Hyung sekolah boleh ?", Eunhyuk berpikir . Mungkinkah dia akan membawa Donghae ke sekolahnya , sedangkan Donghae bukan murid di sekolah itu .

Donghae memasang wajah memelasnya , "Hae sangat kesepian dikelas Hae, semuanya mempunyai teman , Hae saja yang tak punya teman , teman Hae cuma Hyukii Hyung ", Si kecil Eunhyuk jadi terharu mendengar kisah pilu yang dilontarkan dari mulut Donghae . Cerita yang biasa saja , namun sangat menyedihkan untuk Eunhyuk . Tahukah kalau sebenarnya Donghae jarang sekolah dan itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tak mempunyai teman .

Eunhyuk tersenyum , "Baiklah , tapi Hae jangan nakal eoh ", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyuki Hyuunggg",Donghae dengan erat memeluk tubuh Donghae , membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengarnya .

…

"Apa Jaejoong-ah, anakku berangkat sekolah dengan Eunhyuk ?",tanya Leeteuk tak percaya , membuat namja yang tak kalah cantik dari leeteuk tersenyum , "Yah , aku rasa Hae diam-diam keluar dari rumah , ada apa sebenarnya Hyung ?", tanya Jaejoong heran .

Leeteuk menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan , "Dia ingin bersekolah seperti Eunhyuk , namun aku melarangnya , karena dia kan masih bersekolah tk, dia menangis dan yah , dia kabur ", Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya .

"Ya sudah Hyung, tak apa, aku rasa Eunhyuk bisa menjaga Hae dengan baik , kau tahukan anakku sangat menyayangi anakmu ", Leeteuk mengangguk membenarkan , "Yah, aku rasa Hae juga menyayangi anakmu ", akhirnya keduanya pun tertawa .

"Oh~, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua akan menikah kelak ?", sukses pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya .

"Aku setuju , hahahahah".

Percakapan dua Eomma- Eomma yang aneh !

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya pada makhluk manis disampingnya .

"Waah, dia adikmu yah Hyuk-ah?",tanya Shindong – salah satu temannya , Eunhyuk menggeleng , " Bukan , dia adalah kekasihku ", jawabnya , hal itu membuat Donghae tersipu malu mendengarnya .

Aigoo, seusia dia, dia sudah tahu namanya ' kekasih ' dan lihat , pipi Donghae memerah .

"Lihat Yesung , si ikan amis itu ke sekolahan kita ", ujar Siwon sambil menatap tajam kedua makhluk yang merebut perhatian seisi kelas .

Yesung mengangguk , "Yah , bagaimana kalau nanti kita kerjai dia ", Siwon tersenyum – oh menyeringai , "Ide bagus ", gumamnya .

…**.**

Kini semua siswa tengah menikmati acara makan siang mereka . Donghae dan Eunhyuk memilih menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah taman kecil , "Hyukii Hyung , apa kita telus belsama ?", Eunhyuk tersenyum manis sekali , "Tentu, Hae kan kekasih Hyuki , jadi kita akan terus bersama ", jelas Eunhyuk .

"Tapi, kekasih itu apa Hyuki Hyung ?",tanya Donghae penasaran , Eunhyuk menggaruk pipinya , "Hyukii juga tak tahu ", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk .

"Sudahlah , tak usah dipikirkan ", Donghae pun tersenyum saat Eunhyuk mengecup pipinya yang chubby itu .

"Hey kalian berdua , sedang apa kalian ?",tanya Siwon sambil berkacak pinggang , " Ahhh , kalian ingin berkencan yah ?", lanjutnya lagi .

Donghae memutar matanya ke atas , _'Apa yang dibicarakan si kuda itu ya ', _pikirnya .

"Jangan ucapanmu Siwon-ah , dia masih terlalu kecil ", nasehat Eunhyuk . Wew, dia kecil ? lalu dia ?

Yesung merampas roti yang ada didalam genggaman Donghae , "Kepala besal , apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh !", Donghae menggeram kesal kepada Yesung yang kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya .

Yesung menjatuhkan roti itu , lalu ia injak dengan sekuat tenaga , "Huh, mianhae ya ikan amis , aku tak sengaja menginjaknya ", ujar Yesung dengan tampang memelasnya . Siwon yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak , begitu senang dengan aksi konyol sahabatnya itu .

Dengan mata yang berair , Donghae mendorong tubuh Yesung yang lebih tinggi darinya , "Kalian jahat , tak punya pelasaan , sepelti semut jelek ", Donghae berjalan menjauhi Yesung dan Siwon tanpa lupa menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Yesung membersihkan celana belakangnya yang kotor , "Huh, dasar ikan amis ! kenapa dia malah memilih bermain dengan si kunyuk itu dibandingkan dengan kita !", Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , "Maksudmu apa Yesung ?", Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat lebih besar karena ia memakai topi rajut , mengingat ini musim dingin .

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya , "Entah , aku juga tak mengerti apa yang ku omongkan ", Siwon memutar bola matanya malas .

"Kau anehh ", Siwon pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang sama sekali masih memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakana .

Ia mengacak rambutnya , "Arrgghh, aku pusing , ini gara-gara ikan amis itu !", Ia pun berlari mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hyukii Hyungg "

Eunhyuk membuka tirai gorden jendela kamarnya saat mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras dari arah luar . Ia tahu , siapa pemilik suara itu . Suara yang menjengkelkan namun sangat suka untuk didengarkan . Aneh ?

Eunhyuk tersenyum , kala melihat sesosok anak kecil tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya . Senyum pagi yang begitu manis diterimanya , "Hae sedang apa ?', tanyanya dengan sedkit mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah luar . Donghae memperlebar senyumnya lalu mengangkat boneka nemo yang terlihat lebih besar daripada tubuhnya .

"Main , kajja Hyukii Hyung , temani Hae main ", rengeknya manja membuat Eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah gemas anak kecil yang menyedot perhatiannya .

Eunhyuk menggaruk rambut belakangnya , "Tungguu eoh ", pintanya yang dianggukan oleh Donghae .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akhir pekan yang begitu indah . Matahari seakan tersenyum , melihat anak-anak kecil begitu senangnya bermain di taman rumput . Tak terkecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang begitu asyik dengan rumah-rumah batu mereka .

Donghae terduduk diatas tanah , diapun tak peduli betapa kotor celananya . Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae , dengan dua es krim dimasing-masing tangannya .

Eunhyuk berjongkok , " Hae mau ?",tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan es krim ke depan wajah Donghae yang sedikit ternoda akibat tanah-tanah yang menempel .

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat , "Hae mau Hyukiie Hyuuungg", pekik Donghae riang tanpa lupa merampas es krim dari tangan Eunhyuk . Eunhyuk tertawa geli melihat tingkah lucu ' kekasih ' nya itu .

Kekasih ? Sedikit mengerti setelag ia menonton drama romantis di tv . Eunhyuk dengan setia berjongkok , ia takut jika harus duduk ditanah seperti yang Donghae lakukan , dia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Eommanya .Berbeda dengan Eomma Donghae , walau anaknya pulang dengan tubuh penuh lumpur sekalipun , Eommanya tak pernah marah . Dia takut anaknya akan menangis, kalau Donghae sudah menangis , susah untuk dibujuknya .

Tiba-tiba , dan lagi-lagi . Dua anak kecil kembali datang menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih menjilati es krimnya .

Siwon menginjak rumah tanah yang dibangun susah payah oleh Donghae , "KYYAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KUDA JELEK ", Donghae berteriak kesal tanpa menghentikan aksi jilat-jilat es krimnya .

"Hei kalian berdua , berhentilah menganggu Donghae", ujar Eunhyuk ketus , mengingat kedua temannya ini selalu usil dengan ' kekasihnya ' .

Yesung mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terjatuh , "Kau jangan ikut campur !", ujar Yesung sambil menahan tubuh Eunhyuk agar tak terbangun . Sedangkan Donghae harus melepaskan genggaman kuat tangan Siwon dari tangannya .

"Lepaskan kuda jelek , lepaskan !", Donghae meronta-ronta , Siwon tersenyum , "Ayo ikut akuu ", Siwon menyeret paksa tubuh mungil Donghae .

Donghae dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan dirinya , "Hyuukii Hyuung tolongg ", teriak Donghae , "Kuda jelek lepaskan , lepaskan !", Donghae memukul-mukul dada Siwon karena memang hanya bagian itu yang bisa ia jangkau .

"Menjauhlah Yesung !", Eunhyuk berlari mengejar Donghae, setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Yesung .

…

Donghae menangis sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya . Hari menjelang sore , namun sampai saat ini dia masih tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang terlebih menemukan Eunhyuk yang tadi mengejarnya . Siwon dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya ditengah hutan disamping taman . Lalu ia berlari dengan cepatnya , membuat Donghae kehilangan jejaknya . Hingga kini ia semakin masuk kedalam hutan .

"Hikks, hhikkss, Hyuuki Hyuung, Eomma, Appa ", isaknya pilu . Ia pun memilih duduk ditepi danau saat ia merasa kaki kecilnya telah lelah berjalan , "Hae sedihh rumput, Hae tak bisa pulang ", ucapnya sambil menyentuh ilalang disekitarnya .

Ia memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam , "Hikkss, hhikkkss ", satu isakan kembali lolos , "Haae takuut gelap , hhikkss, bolehkan Haaee tinggal dirumah mu rumput , hhikkss, hhikkss", ia menarik lututnya , ia dekap dengan sangat erat .

Ia menangis , air matanya semakin deras saja turun . Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal dan bewarna coklat itu tertiup angin senja .

"Hiihiie"

Donghae menghentikan tangisnya saat ia mendengar tawa anak kecil , Ia menyapu pandangan disekitaranya , "Siapa itu ? ", tanya Donghae penasaran . Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang kotor dengan tanah , alhasil wajahnya pun yang sudah kotor semakin kotor .

"Jangan menakuti Hae ", gertaknya yang sama sekali tak menakutkan . Donghae dengan langkah kecil bejalan , mengikuti suara tawa anak kecil yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinganya .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , kala ia melihat sesosok anak kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya-mungkin sejajar dengan Eunhyuk tengah berjalan ke arahnya . Anak kecil itu tersenyum begitu manis . Wajahnya tampan , lalu pipi chubby membuat Donghae gemas ingin memakannya – seperti roti , pikirnya .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , "Kamu siapa ? apa kamu hantu ?",tanyanya sambil memperhatikan pakaian sosok itu yang serba putih .

Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aku bukan hantu , aku manusia , sama seperti mu ", ujarnya , Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya . Ia berjinjit untuk menekan pipi anak itu , "Iyah , kau manusia ", ujar Donghae meyakinkan .

"Bisakah kau membantu Hae ?",tanya Donghae dengan tatapan sedihnya . Anak kecil itu tersenyum , ia mencubit pipi Donghae gemas , "Tentu saja anak manis ", jawabnya .

Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba gatal . Bagaimana tidak gatal , jelas-jelas banyak bakterinya .

"Hae ingin pulang ", Anak kecil itu tersenyum , "Baiklah, tapi aku punya satu permohonan untuk Hae ", Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , "Apa ?",tanya Donghae penasaran .

Sosok itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya , lalu mengecup bibir Donghae , "Jadilah kekasihku ", Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak bisa Hae sudah punya kekasih ", tolak Donghae seakan mengerti makna ' kekasih ' .

Sosok itu memajukan bibirnya , "Ya sudah , pulang saja sendiri , aku juga mau pulang , byyeee~'', sosok itu berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan haru .

"Uhh, bagaimana ini ?",tanya nya dalam hati .

Donghae berlari mengejar sosok itu , "Tunggu , Hae mau kok", ujarnya diselingi senyum khas darinya .

Sosok itu tersenyum , lalu mengamit jari-jemari Donghae , "Kajja ", ucapnya .

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , "Tadi kenapa kau mencium bibil Hae , kan kita msih kecil ", protes Donghae saat ia mengingat tentang ' firstkiss' nya .

Sosok itu tersenyum , "Karena dengan ciuman itu kau akan jadi milikku ", Donghae mengerutkan keningnya , "Hae tak mengelti, bisa dijelaskan lagi ?",sosok itu tersenyum kecil .

"Huh, menyebalkan !", sungut Donghae kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leeteuk dan Kangin bersama orangtua dari Eunhyuk – Jaejoong dan Yunho – dan Eunhyuk juga mencoba menelusuri taman . Mereka hampir menghabiskan waktu 5 jam dalam pencarian ini .

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman , "Aigoo, dasar anak kecil kurang ajar eoh mereka!", teriaknya kesal . Eunhyuk telah menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua orangtua Donghae dan dirinya kalau ia tak bisa menemukan Donghae dimana pun .

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan kedua orang tua si anak-anak nakal itu ", kali ini Yunho ikut menimpali perkataan sang istri .

Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya , "Tidak usah, kita akan melakukannya kalau Hae tidak sama sekali ditemukan , karna aku merasa dia berada disekitar sini ", ujar Leeteuk .

"APPPAAA , EOMMMAA, HYYUKII HYUUNG, JAE EOMMA, YUN APPAA ", semua mata tertuju pada anak kecil yang berlari kea rah mereka dengan raut kebahagian yang mendalam .

Leeteuk membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya , "Ya Tuhan , eomma sangat khawatir ", keluh Leeteuk sambil mengecupi pipi anaknya yang memerah merona . Oh iya , tubuh dan pakaian Donghae sama sekali tak bernoda , hal itu membuat Eunhyuk berpikir .

Donghae tertawa , " Hae senang bisa beltemu dengan semuanya , oh iya , Hae punya teman balu ", ujar Donghae sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dalam gendongan Leeteuk .

Leeteuk menurunkan tubuh Donghae , "Nugu ?",tanya Leeteuk , Donghae terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang , " Tadi dia disana Eomma ", Donghae menunjuk kesebuah pohon besar .

Semua orang dewasa saling melempar pandang .

"Hae tidak apa-apa ?",tanya Eunhyuk , Donghae menggeleng, lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk , "Tidak apa-apa Hyuuki Hyung ", jawab Donghae .

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang , Hae pasti laparkan ?", Donghae mengangguk . Merekapun segera menjauh dari tempat itu . Mereka meresakan hal yang aneh . Membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding .

Dari kejauhan seulas senyum penuh makna tergambar pada sosok tampan bertubuh sexy . Sosok itu tak memakai baju, hanya sebuah celana yang menutupi bagian bawahnya . Lihatlah , susunan abs yang memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya .

"Aku menunggumu Hae"

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aneh ? Aneh ?**

**Huh , mianhae … ^^**

**Please review eoh … ^^ , follow , fave .. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Endless Moment

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Main Pair : Kihae

Sub Cast: Member Sj others

Genre: Romance, boy x boy , yaoi

Rated: T

No GS!

Sumarry : Dia pergi ke dunia lain ? Dan hidup didalam tubuh dia yang akan datang ? Bagaimana nasib Donghae disaat usianya masih menginjak usia 4 tahun dirinya harus berada didalam tubuh namja berusia 16 tahun akibat minuman yang diberikan sseseorang untuknya ? Polos ? Tentu saja ,

**( Aku ucap sekali lagi , pair ff ini adalah KIHAE ! ok, KIHAE ! bagi yang tidak suka dengan ff saya , dengan hormat saya minta , tutuplah segera ff saya , daripada para readers membash ff saya . Saya menulis ff ini tidaklah sebentar , hargailah tulisan saya yang sama sekali tidak begitu bagus )**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

"_Hae tidak apa-apa ?",tanya Eunhyuk , Donghae menggeleng, lalu memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk , "Tidak apa-apa Hyuuki Hyung ", jawab Donghae ._

"_Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang , Hae pasti laparkan ?", Donghae mengangguk . Merekapun segera menjauh dari tempat itu . Mereka meresakan hal yang aneh . Membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding ._

_Dari kejauhan seulas senyum penuh makna tergambar pada sosok tampan bertubuh sexy . Sosok itu tak memakai baju, hanya sebuah celana yang menutupi bagian bawahnya . Lihatlah , susunan abs yang memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya ._

"_Aku menunggumu Hae"_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mentari pagi tengah menyapa makhluk hidup dipermukaan . Tak terkecuali seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang berparas manis itu . Namun kali ini sepertinya , wajah manisnya tidak terlihat . Dia menekuk wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya , "Hae tak mau kesekolah Eomma ", pintanya saat sang Eomma – Leeteuk memakaikan seragam sekolahnya kembali . Ternyata , Donghae melepas semua seragamnya saat dirinya hendak berangkat ke sekolah .

Leeteuk mencium kedua pipi anaknya itu , "Sudahlah , kau harus ke sekolah , arra ! ", Leeteukpun dengan paksa menggeret tangan kecil Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Donghae menghentakan kakinya setiap kali ia melangkah . Menandakan kalau ia kesal dengan perlakuan Leeteuk – Eommanya .

"Eomma, Hae mau main dengan Hyuki Hyung saja ", Donghae memberikan Leeteuk puppy eyes terbaiknya , sepertinya Leeteuk mulai ragu dengan aksinya , tapi dia harus kuat membentengi hatinya .

Leeteuk menunduk , mensejajarkan tinggi dirinya dengan Donghae , " Hyuki Hyung sudah berada disekolah sayang , tidak mungkin menemani Hae bermain ,lebih baik Hae ke sekolah saja ya , disana kan banyak teman yang bisa Hae ajak bermain ", bujuk Leeteuk sambil mengusap rambut anaknya itu .

Donghae tengah berpikir , ia memutarkan matanya ke atas . Siapa tahu saja , melihat burung yang tengah terbang dipagi hari ini , ia bisa menemukan jawabannya .

Donghae mengangguk , "Baiklah Hae sekolah , tapi nanti belikan Hae ikan nemo yang besal hm ", Leeteuk tersenyum mendengarkan tawaran Donghae .

Leeteuk mengangguk , "Pasti , Kajja ", Leeteuk menggendong tubuh anaknya dan membawanya bersama ke dalam mobil .

…

Donghae duduk dijok belakang , ditemani dengan beberapa boneka nemo . Kadang ia tertawa sendiri , membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang . Penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh anaknya itu .

Leeteuk tersenyum , kala melihat anaknya kini tengah mengajak bicara salah satu boneka kesayangannya . Dapat Leeteuk dengar dengan jelas , Donghae tengah membicarakan seorang anak kecil yang pernah menolongnya beberapa hari silam .

"Kau sudah dapat info mengenai anak itu yeobo ?",tanya Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak tersayangnya itu .

Kangin menggeleng , "Tidak ada, hmh , sudahlah , hal itu tidak usah dipikirkan lagi ", Leeteuk mengangguk , ia menatap wajah Kangin , "Aku hanya penasaran yeobo ", ungkapnya lagi .

Donghae terus saja berbisik-bisik dengan bonekanya itu yang ia beri nama – nemoki , oh hampir – bukan, seluruh nama boneka yang ia berikan sama , yaitu nemoki . Kepajangan dari ' nemo' dan ' Hyuki ' .

Ia memajukan bibirnya , "Aku masih penasalan nemokii , siapa anak itu , uhh~ , dia tampan lo nemokii ", ujarnya yang tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh hembusan angin pagi .

Namun ia membuat boneka itu bergerak , "Benalkah Hae ? lalu tampan siapa ? Hyuki Hyung atau anak itu ?",tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri . Dia menganggap bahwa boneka itu yang bertanya dengannya . Ahh~ sungguh aneh bukan ? Tapi, dia terlihat lebih lucu , menggemaskan .

Donghae tersenyum rahasia , "Akan Hae beli tahu kalau sudah dilumah , arra ", ucapnya senang saat , ia kecup mulut bonekanya yang terlihat maju itu , "Hae sekolah dulu , bye~", ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Leeteuk yang menyuruhnya untuk turun sesegera mungkin setelah melempar bonekanya itu hingga mengenai wajah Kangin . Karena memang dirinya sudah sangat terlambat .

Pikirkan saja , sekolah mulai jam 08.00 , sedangkan dirinya datang jam 10.00 . Aigoo ..

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hawa terasa lain , saat menapaki langkah mendekati sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti sebuah kastil . Tinggi menjulang dan dikelilingi oleh hutan belantara . Aura terasa mencekam dan menakutkan . Di depan rumah itu , rumah bertingkat itu , terdapat taman yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga mawar merah . Merahnya pekat , seperti darah . Namun , tak jauh dari tempat itu , terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berjongkok tengah tersenyum sambil membersihkan setangkai bunga anggrek . Dari pakaiannya , ia terlihat sangat modis . Namun , buat apa ia tinggal di rumah tua walau terlihat mewah itu ?

Ia berdiri , lalu menyelipkan setangkai anggrek tadi di antara tangkai pohon . Dia menjentikkan jarinya , dan disaat itulah keajaiban terjadi . Bunga anggrek yang sudah kotor , hampir layu malah kini telah merambat , merayap hampir menutupi pohon itu . Dalam sekejap mata , bunga-bunga anggrek yang bewarna merah muda itu bermunculan . Terlihat indah .

Ia tersenyum , "Selesai ", ucapnya puas , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kediamannya .

Ia menaruh keranjang belajaan dengan hentakan yang cukup keras , membuat kucing peliharaanya terbangun .

Ia berjongkok , mengusap lembut kepala kucingnya itu , "Kau belum makan hm ? ",tanyanya ,kucingnya itu pun dengan manjanya mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada punggung tangan majikannya .

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara ribut dari lantai atas , ia mendengus kesal , "Mulai lagi ", ujarnya , ia pun memejamkan matanya dan disaat itulah dirinya menghilang . Beriringan oleh asapa hitam yang menyelimuti dapur tersebut .

…

"Kau gila Kim Kibum, kau gila !", ujar seseorang namja berwajah manis kepada seseorang namja tampan berbalutkan seragam SMA , yang tadi ia sapa dengan panggilan " Kim Kibum ".

Kibum hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringai , "Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya Hyung ", balasnya kepada Hyungnya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook .

Ryeowook menatap tak suka pada adiknya itu , "Tapi caramu itu salah , kau akan dihukum Appa Kibum !", peringat Ryeowook , "Ingat Kibum , ingat ", lanjutnya lagi .

Belum sempat Kibum membuka mulutnya untuk membela dirinya sendiri . Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalau kepalanya dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang . Yang sudah dipastikan itu adalah tangan Eomma tercintanya .

"Aww~", ringisnya tertahan , sedangkan pelaku pemukulan tersenyum sinis melihatnya . Ia memukul kembali kepala anak bungsunya itu , "Kau ini susah sekali didik Kim Kibum !", omel sang Eomma – Kim Heechul .

"Kau tak boleh mengubah tubuhnya seenak kepalamu saja ", Heechul mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang milik Kibum , ia pandang tajam mata anaknya itu , "Kau ingin semua orang tahu kalau kita ini penyihir huh ?", teriak Heechul menggema diruang kamar yang terbilang sangat luas itu .

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas , "Ayolah Eomma ,dia hanya seorang anak kecil berwajah manis dan juga lucu , aku menyukainya Eomma , dan , dan , aku rasa dia adalah Aiden ", Heechul dan Ryeowook tertegun saat mendengar nama Aiden .

Aiden , yah , seorang penyihir . Namja berwajah manis yang tewas karena dirinya mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Kim dari serangan penyihir jahat lainnya .

Seseorang yang sangat Kibum cintai , seseorang yang begitu berarti dimata Kibum . Namun sayang , semua sudah terlambat . Aiden telah kembali pada sang waktu . Dan saat ini, Kibum mempercayai kalau anak kecil itu – Donghae adalah renkarnasi dari Aiden .

Heechul menghela nafasnya , "Tapi Kibum , dia bukan seperti kita , aku tak mau dia terlibat dalam masalah kita ini , dan aku tak ingin dia bernasib sama dengan Aiden ", Heechul bangkit dan memilih untuk keluar kamar . Entah kenapa saat Kibum mengatakan nama ' Aiden ' , ingatan tentang Aiden kembali mengusik . Dia , dia sangat menyayangi Aiden dan sudah menganggap Aiden sebagai anaknya sendiri . Setetes air matanya jatuh , "Eomma tak ingin melihat seseorang harus meninggal demi keluarga kita ini ", ucapnya sebelum dirinya menghilang .

Kibum mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar , ia memandang Ryeowook , "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Hyung ", ucapnya saat ia bisa merasakan bahwa Ryeowook sedang mengatainya didalam hati .

Ryeowook berjalan menghampirinya , "Pikirkan baik-baik Kibum , jangan seret dia kedalam arus kita , sebentar lagi penyihir-penyihir itu akan segera menemukan kita ", Kibum melirik sekilas kea rah Ryeowook yang sudah berada diambang pintu kamarnya , "Lupakan , kalau tak mau dia dan kita dalam masalah ", lanjutnya lagi .

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya . Ia memejamkan matanya , "Kau dimana ?",tanyanya entah kepada siapa . Karena memang tak ada siapapun didalam kamar itu .

Namun tak selang lama , jendela kamarnya terbuka . Dan menampakkan sesosok namja tampan , "Aku bersekolah pabbo ", jawabnya . Diapun mendudukan dirinya , disamping tubuh Kibum .

Kibum bangun , "Bisa membantuku ?",tanyanya , "Apa ?", jawab namja itu .

Kibum tersenyum , "Aku ingin menemuinya lagi , aku ingin memiliki dirinya seutuhnya Kyu ", Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya kala ia harus mengingat Aidennya dulu , "Aku ingin mengulang semuanya , aku ingin , aku yang melindunginya ", lanjutnya lagi .

Namja itu , Cho Kyuhyun . Salah satu kerabat dekat keluarga Kim , dan juga seorang penyihir , tersenyum , "Akan ku bantu kau , tapi , kau harus berjanji denganku ", Kibum mengangguk pasti menjawabnya .

"Kau tahu Kyu , aku rasa dia adalah Aiden , pemegang kunci kematian "

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tengah duduk santai di bangku taman , tepat disamping sekolahnya . Ia bernyayi-nyayi kecil , melantunkan lagu kesukaanya yang selalu ia dengar bersama Eunhyuk . Lagu dari Super Junior "Sorry , Sorry ", walau kata yang ia lantunkan itu salah , namun ia sangat senang menyanyikannya . Kadang , salivanya menyembur keluar kala ia susah untuk mengatakan bagian lagu itu yang berulang – ulang .

Setelah lelah untuk bernyanyi , ia mengedarkan pandangannya . Ia memajukan bibirnya , "Meleka sudah pulang ", saat ia melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sudah dijemput oleh orangtuanya masing-masing .

Dia melirik jam tangan berbentuk ikan yang terlihat kebesaran di pergelangan tangannya , "Sudah jam , hmh ", dia memutar matanya ke atas . Mencoba mengingat angka berapa yang ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek ditangannya itu .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , saat ia tak menemukan jawabannya . Yah ~ , jam 11 jawabannya . Mungkin , dia baru menghapal angka satu sampai sepuluh saja . Hingga angka 11 ia tak tahu , mungkin .

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya , kala ia mendengar deru suara mobil . Ia pikir itu mobil Appanya , ternyata bukan .

Donghae menyipitkan mata kecilnya , mencoba melihat dari kejauhan siapa dua sosok yang berusaha menghampirinya .

Dia tersenyum kala ia tahu , siapa salah satu dari keduanya .

"Hae sendirian saja disini ?",tanya anak itu . Anak yang sempat menolongnya . Donghae mengangguk , "Ne, Hae belum dijemput Appa ", keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Dia menyeringai , lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir Donghae . Seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari Donghae dan anak itu membelalakan matanya tak percaya .

Kyuhyun – menjewer telinga Kibum dengan sangat keras , "Apa yang kau lakukan Kibum ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang dibalas cengiran tak berdosa dari Kibum .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , lalu ia tersenyum , "Namamu Kibum hm , Kibuuumm ", pekiknya girang . Donghaepun memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat , "Yah, namaku Kim Kibum , dan namamu adalah Aiden Lee ", Donghae melepaskan pelukannya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , nama Hae bukan Aiden , tapi Lee Donghae , bukan Aiden Lee , Kibumii anehh ", cerocosnya yang membuahkan tawa untuk Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun .

Ternyata Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui dan juga bisa merasakan , kalau memang anak kecil dihadapannya ini adalah Aiden .

_Flashback on , _

_Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum tengah berjalan melintasi lautan dengan melangkahkan kakinya diatas air . Namun langkah mereka terhenti kala mereka , melihat seoarang namja tengah menari-nari diatas laut ._

"_Kau sedang apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun , namja itu menghentikan aksi meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya , "Aku sedang makan , yah , menarilah , kau tak lihat ", namja itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain , kala retina matanya menangkap sosok Kibum yang memandangnya dengan sangat tajam ._

"_Tunggu ", ujar Kibum saat melihat namja itu berusaha pergi . Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya , "Apa ?"tanyanya ketus ._

_Kibum merasakan detakan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat , "Hm , bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu ?", tanya Kibum akhirnya ._

"_Aiden , Aiden Lee "_

_Kibum tersenyum , dan menghampiri namja yang mempunyai wajah manis itu , " Perkenalkan , namaku Kim Kibum ", Donghae tersenyum kecil menerima uluran tangan Kibum . _

_Kibum dan Kyuhyun sempat tertegun melihat senyum yang begitu indahnya , senyum yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya , "A-aku Kyuhyun ", Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan kibum dijemari Aiden . Kibum yang tak terima memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras ._

_Hal itu membuat Aiden tertawa , "Kalian berdua aneh sekali ", ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan kedua namja tampan itu menatapnya penuh pesona . _

_Tawa Aiden , membuat hati mereka tenang dan merasa kalau mereka baru hidup ._

_Kibum tersenyum , dan menautkan jari-jemarinya pada milik Aiden , "Mau berdansa denganku ?", Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Berdansa ? disini ? Omo , kau aneh Bumiie ", ujarnya tanpa meninggalkan tawa khasnya ._

_Kibum tersenyum , "Bumiie ? Aku suka panggilan mu , bisa kita menjalin hubungan lebih dari ini ?", tawar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam , "Aku dulu yang melihatnya Kim Kibum ", Kyuhyun seakan tak terima dengan penuturan Kibum ._

"_Diamlah kau !"_

_Flashback off _

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kangin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh , mengabaikan teriakan Leetuk yang memintanya untuk berhati-hati .

"Kau ini !", Leeteuk mendaratkan pukulan kecil di kepala Kangin , "Kau bisa membuatku mati Kangin !", geramnya kesal dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar .

Leeteuk berlari ke dalam sekolah , " Oh , Ahra Noona ", Leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya saat dirinya bertemu dengan salah satu guru Donghae .

Ahra tersenyum , "Oh , Apa kabar ?",tanyanya lembut , Leeteuk mengangguk , "Sangat baik ", jawabnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman sekolah . Biasanya , anaknya akan duduk diayunan atau dibangku taman .

"Mencari Donghae-ah ?",tanya Ahra , Leeteuk kembali mengangguk , "Iya , tapi dimana dia ? apa masih dikelas ?", tanya Leeteuk .

Ahra menatapnya lurus , "Tadi ada seorang pemuda dan juga seorang anak kecil datang kemari , dan katanya menjemput Donghae-ah ".

"Huh ?"

Tanpa aba-aba , Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya , dan berlari secepat mungkin kea rah mobilnya .

"Kau kenapa Teuki ?",tanya Kangin saat meliat wajah sang istri begitu pucat . Leeteuk memandang wajah Kangin , "Anak kita dibawa orang yeobo , anak kita dibawa orang ", ujar Leeteuk panic .

"MWO ?"

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan , tanpa melepas tautan tangan Kibum dari jemarinya . Kyuhyun sudah jauh berjalan didepan mereka , sedangkan Kibum harus bersabar menunggu langkah Donghae yang sangat kecil . Wajar~

"Bumiie, ini dimana ? Apa lumahmu disini, wow , ini seperti lumah simba si lion saja Bumiie , hahah", Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar celoteh Donghae . Kibum melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae , ia tersenyum , lalu kembali menatap lurus jalan didepannya .

'_Aiden '_

Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar , saat ia melihat hamparan bunga mawar bewarna merah gelap ada dihadapan matanya .

"Waahhh, itu bunga mawal Bumiie ?", Kibum mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae . Donghaepun berlari meninggalkan Kibum . Ia berjongkok sambil mencium aroma khas bunga mawar tersebut .

Kibum membulatkan matanya kala melihat apa yang kini di bawa oleh Donghae kepadanya , "Lihat Bumiie, sangat cantik kan ?",tanyanya dan seketika langit di atas mereka menjadi gelap , dan bunga mawar yang berada ditangan Donghae musnah , hilang bagai debu .

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya lucu , "Bumiie ", Donghae menatap Kibum dengan tanda tanya besar . Seakan meminta penjelasan apa yang baru saja terjadi .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae terduduk dikursi , kakinya ia goyangkan-goyangkan . Ia menatap satu anak kecil yang duduk disampingnya , "Bumiie, dia Eommamu ?",tanya Donghae setengah berbisik , Kibum mengangguk , "Ne", jawabnya singkat . Donghae memandang namja cantik yang menurut Donghae mirip seperti seorang penyihir .

Heechul menyipitkan matanya , "Kau mengatai aku apa huh?",tanyanya dan Donghae membalas tatapan Heechul tak kalah sengit , lalu menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Tidak ada ", ujar Donghae berbohong . Bukankah tadi di dalam pikiran dia mengatai Heechul mirip seorang penyihir ?

Kibum menghela nafasnya , "Sudahlah Eomma , maafkan dia karena merusak bungamu , lagipula bukankah mawar tadi sudah hidup kembali ?", Heechul mengalihkan tatapan mematikannya kea rah Kibum , "Tak usah ikut campur Kim Kibum , dan sekarang , ubahlah wujudmu !", perintah Heechul mutlak .

Donghae menggaruk pipinya , lalu menatap Kibum , "Bumiie seolang spidelman eoohh ?",tanya Donghae yang membuahkan tawa dari Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Heechul .

Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Donghae , lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu , "Kau lucu sekali , siapa namamu ?",tanya Ryeowook dan Donghae tersenyum , "Lee Donghae ", jawab Donghae diiringi dengan senyum manisnya .

Ryeowook memberi kecupan di salah satu pipi Donghae , "Kau boleh memanggilku Wooki Hyung ", Donghae mengangguk , "Baiklah Wooki Hyung ", ujar Donghae riang sambil memeluk leher Ryeowook , hingga Ryeowook harus kehabisan nafas .

Heechul berdehem dengan sangat keras , berharap dehemannya itu membuat Ryeowook – anak pertamanya berhenti berbicara .

"Kembalikkan dia ", Heechul berdiri lalu menatap Kibum dengan tajam , "Kembalikan dia sekarang Kim Kibum ", Kibum berjalan menghampiri Heechul bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kembali membesar . Hal itu membuat Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar dan membulatkan matanya . Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini .

"Ku mohon Eomma , biarkanlah dia tinggal disini bersama kita , hanya dia yang bisa mematahkan mantra itu ", Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak Kibum , dia punya orangtua , dan , dia punya kehidupan sendiri , dia berbeda dengan kita ", Heechul menunjuk Donghae yang kini memeluk leher Ryeowook dengan sangat erat . Dia takut dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi dihadapan matanya . Belum lagi perubahan Kibum yang membuat dia bingung .

Kibum tetap pada pendiriannya , "Aku yang akan mengurusnya Eomma , tapi izinkahlah dia tinggal bersama kita ", Heechul meredupkan pandangan tajamnya , lalu menatap Donghae yang kini masih berada di pelukan Ryeowook .

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya , "Terserahlah", ucapnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang , entah kemana .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae si mungil kini tengah duduk diatas pangkuan Kibum , "Bumiie , sebenalnya Hae ini dimana ?",tanyanya yang untuk kesekian kalinya , dan Kibum hanya menjawabnya , "Ini dirumah ku ".

Donghae memandang wajah tampan Kibum , ia usap wajah Kibum dengan jari-jari mungilnya , "Kenapa Bumiie bisa jadi besal ? Apa Bumiie lajin minum susu ?", Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae .

Kibum mengecup kedua pipi Donghae secara bergantian , "Hae ingin seperti aku ?",tanya Kibum yang dianggukan antusias oleh Donghae , "Hae mau ", pekiknya girang .

Kibum berdiri , menggendong tubuh mungil Donghae . Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sayang dan lembut , lalu ia mengecup bibir mungil Donghae . Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya , "Kenapa Bumiie suka sekali mencium bibil Hae ?",tanya Donghae polos .

Kibum tertawa simpul , "Karena ", Kibum menujuk bibir mungil Donghae , "Bibirmu seperti permen , sangat manis ", ujar Kibum yang membuat kedua pipi Donghae merah merona . Omo~ , apa baru saja Kibum memuji dirinya ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leeteuk dan Kangin membaca setiap huruf yang tertera diselembar kertas putih . Selembar surat yang mereka temukan dikamar Donghae .

_**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian , **_

_**Aku membawa putra kecil kalian untuk ikut bersamaku , **_

_**Aku janji , aku akan melindungi dan menjaganya sebisa ku , dan aku juga akan menyayangi dan mencintai dia dengan segenap hatiku ,**_

_**Ku mohon , maafkanlah aku ,**_

_**Aku berjanji, aku akan membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan kalian ..**_

Leeteuk menatap Kangin tak percaya , "Lalu , apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo ?",tanya Leeteuk dan Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya – tidak tahu –

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya , "Ya Tuhan , anak kita masih terlalu kecil untuk dicintai keluh Leeteuk lagi . Namun sungguh , ia tak merasa takut atau apa . Karena dia yakin , anaknya ada bersama orang yang tepat .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum kini tengah duduk ditepi ranjang milik Kyuhyun , "Apa minuman itu benar-benar mujarab ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Tentu ", Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Kibum , lalu memberikan satu botol kecil yang berisi cairan bewarna merah muda kepada Kibum .

"Cukup satu sendok saja , jangan dihabiskan "

Kibum mengangguk , lalu ia merangkak menaiki ranjang Kyuhyun , ia tersenyum , "Dia sangat manis ", ujarnya , lalu mengakat tubuh mungil Donghae yang kini tengah terlelap dengan sanagt pulas .

"Ingat Kibum , hanya satu sendok !"

Kibum mendengus kesal , "Aku dengar setan !", ujar Kibum dan kemudian ia menghilang .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum menidurkan tubuh mungil Donghae diranjang King Size miliknya . Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Lalu iapun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya , tepat disamping Donghae . Sebelumnya , ia taruh botol yang diberi Kyuhyun diatas meja disamping ranjangnya .

Malam kini tengah bergabung bersama mereka . Perlahan , ada pergerakan kecil dari ranjang tersebut . Donghae bangun dengan mengucek matanya lucu . Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , menatap namja tampan yang tengah terlelap disamping tubuhnya .

"Bumiie, aku haus ", Donghae menggerakkan tubuh Kibum , namun sayang Kibum tak jua kunjung bangun . Donghae turun dari ranjang dengan kesusahan . Selain dirinya tak sampai menginjak lantai , dirinya juga masih mengantuk .

Inilah kebiasaan Donghae tiap malam . Dia akan bangun dan meminta Leeteuk untuk membuatkan susu . Namun saat ini, tidak ada Eommanya . Dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis .

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kibum , tapi langkahnya terhenti . Dia menghapus air mata disudut matanya , "Ini apa ?",tanya Donghae sambil menatap botol kecil yang baru saja ia ambil di atas meja .

Setelah cukup lama , akhirnya ia bisa juga membuka tutup botol tersebut .

Dia tersenyum , "Ini bau strawberry ", gumamnya senang . Tanpa menimbang hal apapun , ia menegak minuman itu hingga tetes terakhir .

Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya , "Hmh, sangat enak ", Iapun menaruh kembali botol kosong tersebut ke atas meja , "saatnya kembali tidul ", Ia pun menaiki ranjang dan berbaring tepat disamping Kibum .

Ia memegangi kepalanya , saat ia merasakan pusing yang membuat kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh benda tumpul. Hingga akhirnya , ia terlelap , entah itu pingsan atau mati . Karena tak ada lagi hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya .

Bukankah Kyuhyun hanya menyuruh Kibum untuk memberikan cairang itu satu sendok , sedangkan Donghae meminumnya satu botol .

Astaga .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::: TBC :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;**

**Jika banyak typo(s) yang betebaran , harap dimaklumi eoh , lagi galau gara-gara ucapan salah satu readers yang buat aku serasa ingin mengakhiri tulisan saya ini .**

**Saya cukup sakit hati mendengarnya , **

**Jadi sekali lagi , jika kalian tak suka , tak usah baca . Daripada kalian mereview membuat sakit hati saya ?**

**Kritikan saya terima , pujian saya dambakan , tapi kalau hinaan? Maaf , saya membenci anda !**

**Mind RnR please ^^ **

**Mianhae gk bisa balas semua review kalian para readers yang sangat saya cintai , sudah malam boo .. Tapi tenang , saya membaca semua review kalian … **

**Gomapda jeongmal gomawo ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Endless Moment

Author : Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Kim Kibum

Main Pair : Kihae

Sub Cast: Member Sj others

Genre: Romance, yaoi, fantasi

Rated: T

No GS!

Sumarry : Dia pergi ke dunia lain ? Dan hidup didalam tubuh dia yang akan datang ? Bagaimana nasib Donghae disaat usianya masih menginjak usia 4 tahun dirinya harus berada didalam tubuh namja berusia 16 tahun akibat minuman yang diberikan sseseorang untuknya ? Polos ? Tentu saja ,

…

Angin semilir berhembus, memasuki ruang kamar bercat warna putih dengan sedikit tenang. Bias-bias cahaya masuk, melewati celah-celah tirai jendela kamar. Memaksa seorang namja tampan yang tertidur pulas untuk bangun.

Dia menguap dengan lebarnya, lalu mengucek matanya sebentar. Ia membuka matanya, melihat kearah dinding kamarnya.

"Jam 6 pagi" gumamnya pelan dan terdengar serak. Dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kea rah sisi tubuhnya.

Ia membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi dirinya dan sosok lain disampingnya.

"Eh, kemana dia?" tanyanya saat ia tak menemukan sosok itu.

Ia bangkit, dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi saat ia mendengar gemericik air. Mungkin dia sedang mandi, pikirnya.

Belum sempat ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok namja berwajah manis yang memiliki tinggi sebahunya. Dan membuat dia lebih terkejut lagi, sosok itu tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun untuk melindungi kulit mulusnya.

Kibum menggaruk pelipis kanannya, "Pasti aku bermimpi lagi tentang ya" ia mencoba mensugestikan kalau dirinya masih berada di alam bawah sadar.

Namun siapa sangka, sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh kulit pipinya. Kibum membulatkan matanya saat ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat dari kulit tangan itu yang menerpa kulit wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum, dan kemudian tertawa.

"Haha, Bumiie, aku sudah besar, aku sudah besar"dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan tubuhnya. Membuat tarian yang sangat lucu dihadapan Kibum.

Tanpa pakaian,

Kibum menelan salivanya, lantas "Hae?" kibum memastikan, apa sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini Donghae atau Aiden.

Sosok itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Membuat dirinya sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya Bumiie, ada apa?" tanyanya balik dengan seulas senyum childish dibibirnya.

Kibum tersenyum walau ada guratan kekecewaan yang terlihat. Dia pikir, sosok yang dihadapannya kini adalah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dulu, Aiden.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, saat ia harus kembali mengingat masa kelam itu. Semua sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi Aiden. Yang ada hanya, Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya.

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae, dan mendudukannya dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Mengambil piyama sutera bewarna merah miliknya dan tak lupa mengambil pakaian dalam untuk Donghae.

Kibum tersenyum saat melihat Donghae memajukan bibirnya dan berkata,

"Aku tak mau ini"

Kibum menaikan satu alisnya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak mungkin kalau tidak memakainya Hae" ujar Kibum sambil berusaha menahan nafsunya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang namja yang cukup umur untuk bisa merasakan yang namanya ' horny ' melihat suatu benda milik Donghae yang tengah terlelap dibawah sana. Dan jangan lupakan, kulit putih bersih Donghae yang terus menggodanya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menarik sebuah bantal dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Kibum bernafas lega, setidaknya dengan begitu sesuatu milik Donghae tidak terlihat dimatanya.

"Tidak bergambar"

"Huh?"

Kibum memandangi celana dalamnya yang bewarna abu-abu gelap, polos dan tak bergambar. Mana mungkin, ada celana dalam untuk dewasa bergambar –

"Nemo"

Nemo? Ikan badut? Tidak ada dan tidak mungkin.

Kibum memijat pelipis kanannya, dan mencoba tersenyum ramah kea rah Donghae yang menujukkan wajah cemberut menggemaskan ke arahnya.

Kibum menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara, "Gambar seperti itu sudah tidak zaman Hae, bagus yang polos seperti ini, lihat aku pun memakainya " Kibum dengan bodohnya menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan celana dalam bewarna hitam polos kea rah Donghae.

Donghae berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku percaya pada Bumiie" ujarnya lalu ia berdiri dan menghadap kea rah Kibum.

Kibum harus menelan salivanya berkali-kali, disaat dirinya di suguhkan pemandangan yang luar bisa indahnya.

Kibum menaikan celana piyamanya, namun belum hal itu terjadi seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya dan,

"OMO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM KIBUM"

PLAKK

…

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Tak disangka-sangka, Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Kibum dengan seseorang namja manis tak berbusana dan parahnya, Kibum sedang menaikan celananya.

Buruk, dan mengenaskan.

Heechul menatap Kibum yang duduk dimeja makan, berseberangan dirinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Eomma " Kibum menatap Heechul dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Bersalah, karena dia dengan berani-beraninya mengubah sosok Donghae berusia 4 tahun menjadi sosok namja berusia 16 tahun.

Heechul mendesah pelan, "Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka, jika sosok Aiden hidup kembali? Kau mau, kita sebagai seorang penyihir akan ketahuan oleh mereka? Huh ? dan membuat keluarga kita, klan kita menjadi incaran seperti beberapa tahun silam kembali terjadi dan Appamu akan bertambah buruk " teriak Eommanya yang membuat Kibum semakin menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Tapi efeknya hanya sebentar, ku kira " sesalnya sambil menatap nanar ke sebuah botol kosong digenggaman Eommanya.

Minuman yang seharusnya hanya dikonsumsi tidak lebih dari satu sendok kini harus habis dalam sekali teguk. Dan apa efeknya? Jika meminum satu sendok bisa bertahan dengan tubuh dewasa selama lima tahun. Bayangkan saja jika meminumnya satu botol, yang sepertinya akan membuahkan enam sendok takaran. Bisa dihitung bukan selama apa efeknya bekerja ?

Heechul mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu, "Eomma bingung dengamu Kibum" keluhnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang namja manis berdiri diambang pintu dengan menggunakan piyama kedodoran milk Kibum. Karena jelas sekali terlihat, rajutan Kim Kibum terpampang didepan piyama tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyung tercintanya, Ryeowook yang merajutkan namanya didepan dadanya dengan iklas luar biasa. Karena memang, Ryeowook sangat gemar menjahit dan berniat akan membuka sebuah toko khusus rajutan hasil karyanya.

Matanya memerah hendak menangis, "Hikks, hhikkss" satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Kibum yang mendengar hal itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya kea rah belakang, dan langsung berdiri.

Heechul menatap tajam ke arah sosok itu, namun sedetik kemudia tatapan tajamnya itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Dia menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya, "Sudah tidak apa" ujar Heechul menenangkan. Kibum yang melihat itu tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Eommanya sudah jatuh cinta dengan makhluk manis itu. Karena dia tahu sifat Eommanya, yang tidak bisa dekat dengan siapapun kecuali keluarga dan Aiden. Dan saat ini, sosok Donghae yang mempunyai wajah sama dengan Aiden mampu meruntuhkan kekerasan hati Eommanya.

Heechul mengusap pelan rambut Donghae yang basah, sepertinya dia baru saja mandi bersama Ryeowook. Dan aroma bedak bayi sangat harum tercium.

Karena sebelumnya, sedetik setelah Heechul memukul keras kepala anaknya. Ryeowook datang dan menahan tubuh sang Eomma yang mungkin, akan membunuh Kibum saat itu juga.

Kembali pada mereka,

Heechul tersenyum, "Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Heechul lembut, Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Heechul dengan mata yang berair dan mulut yang mengerucut imut,

"Bumiie"

Heechul menatap tajam kea rah Kibum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Donghae dengan tatapan hangatnya.

"Aku tidak akan memarahinya lagi" Heechul berucap saat ia bisa membaca ketakutan dari wajah Donghae saat menatapnya.

Heechul menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, "Kau mau kepasar denganku, hmh, dengan Eomma?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang terdengar sedikit canggung.

Donghae menghapus air matanya, lalu mengangguk senang.

"Iya Eomma, aku ingin bulgogi" pekiknya girang, membuat Heechul dan Kibum tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Tidak seperti Ryeowook yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah Donghae yang begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Kibum tersenyum walau ia menahan lengan Donghae yang ditarik paksa oleh Heechul, "Ia akan ke sekolah denganku Eomma" ujar Kibum kepada Eommanya.

"Maksdumu?"

"Iya. Dia akan kesekolah denganku dan juga dengan Kyu"

"_Tidak usah membawa namaku Kim Kibum"_

Terdengar suara tak berwujud didalam ruang dapur tersebut. Hal itu membuat Donghae terlihat sedikit takut dan penasaran. Lihat saja, dia sedang menatap Kibum dengan tatapan – apa itu? –

Kibum tak menjawab namun hanya memberikan senyum kecil kepada Donghae.

Heechul berdecak sebal, "Lakukan sesukamu Kibum, tapi awas jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya !" ujar Heechul sebelum dirinya menghilang beriringan dengan asap putih disekelilingnya.

Donghae terkejut dibuatnya, "Kibumiie, apa ini ada di dunia dongeng? Kenapa semua ajaib ?" tanya Donghae kedapa Kibum. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kibum tak menjawab dan hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis ke Donghae.

"Menyebalkan!" sungut Donghae kesal walau dirinya tak menolak saat Kibum menautkan jari-jemarinya.

…

Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatap Kibum yang tengah merapikan rambut tebal hitamnya. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah Donghae yang tengah memainkan boneka jerapah milik Ryeowook, Hyungnya.

Kibum menatap dirinya didepan cermin lemarinya. Dirinya terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam putih abu-abu itu. Selanjutnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

Ia tersenyum melihat Donghae yang begitu lucu dengan baju seragam miliknya. Terlihat kebesaran, tapi kibum suka melihatnya.

Aiden juga dulu seperti itu,

Lagi dan lagi pikiran Aiden masuk kedalam ingatannya.

"Hae, kajja kita berangkat" ajak Kibum sambil mengusap kening Donghae dengan sayang. Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau Bummiie" jawabnya pelan sambil memeluk erat boneka jerapah.

Kibum terduduk disamping Donghae, "Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum heran. Lagipula, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Donghae dirumah, karena memang tidak ada siapapun dirumahnya. Mengingat Eommanya yang masih berada dipasar dan juga Ryewook yang sudah pergi ke sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku hanya bisa menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, dan itupun kadang aku lupa" ujar Donghae polos dan membuat Kibum tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk menyentuh makhluk manis nan polos ini lebih lanjut?

Kibum menghentikan tawanya dengan paksa saat melihat Donghae menyipitkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa, aku akan membantumu" ujarnya meyakinkan, dan Donghae seperti seseorang yang selalu percaya dengan ucapan Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum, "Baiklah, asal dengan Bumiie aku percaya" jawabnya dengan seulas senyum hangat. Kibum tersenyum dan menarik Donghae ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya, tentu saja " setelah itu tubuh mereka hilang dalam hitungan detik.

…

"Bumiie, kenapa kita naik sepeda? Kenapa kita tak menghilang saja? Itukan lebih cepat, aku lelah" ujarnya dengan bibirnya yang dimajukan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kibum, "Bumiiee" rengeknya saat Kibum memilih untuk diam.

"Bumiiieee" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Kibum terkekeh geli bisa mengerjai Donghae yang kini semakin memajukan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nanti saat dirumah akan ku ceritakan apapun yang kau tanyakan" Donghae mengangguk mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Apa termasuk tentang Appa Kibum?" tanyanya penuh penasaran.

Awalnya Kibum ragu untuk menyetujuinya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah aib dari keluarganya. Namun melihat semangat Donghae mengoceh dibelakang membuatnya menyetujui hal itu.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, akan ku ceritakan semuanya" ujarnya yang membuat Donghae memekik kegirangan.

Kibum tertawa simpul mendengarnya, "Anak yang lucu" gumamnya pelan sambil melirik kea rah belakang.

…

Diruangan gelap dan pekat. Terdengar suara bising, entah dari apa. Sangat keras dan itu menyakitkan ada yang bisa terlihat didalamnya. Namun secara mengejutkan, ada suara yang tiba-tiba membuat suara bising itu berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi.

Detak jam berbunyi, silih berganti menit detakan jam tersebut makin kuat da cepat. Seakan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu yang ada disekitar situ. Bunyi auman harimau jelas sekali terdengar. Apa mungkin disana adalah kebun binatang? Tidak dan sama sekali bukan.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah ruangan dari sebuah kastil tua nan megah. Dimana kastil itu menjulang tinggi ke langit dan dikelilingi banyak kelelawar. Cahaya yang masuk kedalam kastil itu pun tak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Maklum saja, matahari pun seakan enggan mendekat dengan kastil tersebut. Hanya ada langit suram yang menemani kastil itu.

BRAKKK

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar, setelah itu suara pecahan benda berbahan gelas terdengar berikutnya.

"Kau bilang apa Master Zeid? Katakan sekali lagi? " suara itu melengking menusuk telinga. Suara itu ragu dan tidak percaya, sangat jelas terdengar.

"Aku bisa merasakan, kalau pemegang kunci kematian itu hidup kembali" ujarnya seseorang atau apa berkata dengan nada tenangnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil oleh orang sebelumnya dengan sebutan Master Zeid.

"M-maksudmu Aiden? Seseorang yang tewas beberapa tahun silam hidup kembali? Itu omong kosong Master. Aku yang membunuhnya, dengan pedang ini walau akhirnya tubuhku musnah bersamanya " bersamaan dengan ucapan dia terlihat suatu kilatan seperti petir didalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya itu adalah sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam.

"Tapi aku bisa merasakannya Lord, kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya" jelasnya dan sedeti kemudian bunyi gebrakan meja untuk ke berapa kalinya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkiin Master Zeid "

"Tapi, feeling ku tidak mungkin salah Lord. Kau ingat, akulah yang menemukan keberadaan keluarga Kim dan Cho dengan feelingku. Dan kau ingat, akulah yang menemukan keberadaan si keparat itu dengan feelingku saat ia bersembunyi dibalik lembah kematian "

"Yah aku ingat, lalu apa yang kita perbuat? Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Kim atau mungkin keluarga Cho?"

"Aku rasa sudah, dan jika kita bisa menemukan dia kita juga bisa menemukan keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho dan juga si keparat itu dan mengulang kisah manis beberapa tahun silam. Bagaimana Lord? " terdengar menantang, namun tawa membahana mulia terdengar.

"Tentu saja, hahah, tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tak menggoreskan pedang ini pada tubuh klan mereka"

"Hanya satu masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini"

"Apa Master Zeid?"

"Cara menemukan keberadaan klan mereka. Mereka menutup sihir mereka, sehingga kita, para Klan Morta tak bisa menemukannya"

"Lantas?"

"Kita pikirkan caranya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Xio, sampai jumpa Lord"

Setelah itu keadaan hening tak bernyawa. Hanya ada hembusan dingin yang menakutkan, jika saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

…

"Bumiie, cepat ceritakan" untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae merengek pada Kibum. Kibum menghela nafasnya dan menaruh seragam SMAnya pada keranjang kotor. Lalu menghampiri Donghae yang duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Namun sebelumnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk memakai kaos oblong untuk menutupi tubuh sempurnanya.

Kibum mengajak Donghae untuk duduk ditengah ranjang. Setelah menrutnya pas, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa ?" tanyanya dengan mengusap rambut Donghae dengans ayang.

Donghae tersenyum riang, " Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Heechul Eomma tidak mau semua orang tau kalau ternyata Bumiie, Heechul Eomma, Wookiie Hyung adalah seorang penyihir. Itu sangat keren Bumiie. Aku pernah menonton film Harry Potter dan itu sangat menyenangkan" Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Donghae yang sangat panjang.

"Bumiie, ayo jawab. Jangan diam saja" Donghae merengek samba menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Kibum berulang kali.

Kibum mendesah pelan, ia jauhkan tangan Donghae dari wajahnya. Dan ia genggam kedua tangan Donghae didepan dadanya.

"Dengarkan, setelah ku menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun"

"Termasuk Nemobum?"

Kibum melirik ke sebuah boneka yang tadi sempat dibelikan oleh Heechul. Karena Donghae menangis dikelas karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, setelah Kibum sibuk mengerjakan dua tugas matematika. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan tugasnya sendiri dan tugas milik Donghae. Lagipula, teman sekelas Kibum tidak ada yang keberatan dengan Donghae. Malah hampir semuanya sangat senang mereka berdekatan dan mengobrol dengan Donghae. Namun sayang, tidak dengan Kibum yang memasang wajah suramnya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Sempat terlintas dibenaknya, _'Aku menyesal membawanya ikut bersamaku' _.

"Kau boleh memberitahukannya" Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Begini Hae, sebenarnya aku dan keluargaku bukanlah seorang penyihir, awalnya. Tapi setelah kami mendapatkan kutukan itu, klan kami berubah menjadi seorang penyihir"

"Maksudmu? Bisa dijelaskan lebih detail Bumiie. Ini terlalu susah dan klan itu apa sama dengan yang dikartun Naruto ?" tanya Donghae diiringi dengan senyum kekanakannya.

Kibum tersenyum, sepertinya ia harus memperbanyak stok kesabaran dalam dirinya menghadapi seorang Lee Donghae. Walau tubuhnya berubah menjadi besar. Sepenuhnya dirinya tetap sama dan tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Ya. Mungkin sama seperti itu definisinya. Klan adalah ikatan sebuah keluarga yang mempunyai cara berpikir yang sama walaupun bemarga beda kalau di Naruto mereka mempunyai marga yang sama. Klan kami bernama Sapphire yang mempunyai arti biru safir, ketenangan. Kami mempunyai klan dekat seperti Hyuka, Jomh dan Morta. Namun semua berubah kala kami memutuskan untuk keluar"

Donghae hanya diam mendengarkan walau ia tahu kalau dalam sorot mata Kibum ada kepedihan dan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas disana. Walau cara berpikir Donghae masihlah berusia 4 tahun, namun ia cukup sadar dan mengetahui kalau seseorang yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya tengah menahan sesuatu didalam hati sana. Entah apa itu, namun tidak jauh dari kata terluka.

"Klan kami sadar bahwa sebenarnya klan terdekat kami bukanlah seorang manusia, seperti kami kala itu. Lantas, aku yang masuk dalam marga Kim memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota kecil bernama Mokpo dan pindah ke Seoul bersama keluarga Cho. Entah itu nasib buruk untuk kami atau nasib baik"

Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Donghae sebelum menlanjutkan ceritanya yang masih sangat panjang, mungkin.

Kibum mengambil nafas panjang, " Mereka semua mati" Donghae menegang mendengar kata mati. Kibum mengelus tangan Donghae, mencoba menenangkan. Perlahan tubuh Donghae sedikit melemah dan ia tersenyum.

"Lanjutkanlah" terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kami meninggalkan klan kami yang bemarga Park dan Jung dikota itu. Bukan kami yang tak ingin membawanya, kami sudah memaksanya. Namun mereka memilih untuk tinggal. Tapi ternyata, dua jam kami meninggalkan desa kami yang baru saja kami tempati itu klan Hyuka , Morta dan Jomh datang dan menyerang mereka. Hingga semua mati tak bersisa"

Donghae sedih mendengarnya, tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata indanya. Kibum tersenyum seraya menghapus butiran kristla tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan keluar Bumiie, itukan sangat berbahaya. Dan lihat hasilnya, banyak yang mati"

"Tidak bisa Hae, tiga klan itu sangat jahat. Mereka selalu mencuri bahan makanan warga desa, membunuh para hewan dalam sekali jentikan tangan saja"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "Apa tidak ada anbu atau mungkin shinobi at-"

"Kami dalam ruang lingkup penyihir Hae, bukan ninja" Donghae hanya ber-oh ria sedangkan KIbum tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian terkutuk?"

"Dikutuk?"

"Ya, maksudku itu"

Kibum menghela nafasnya lagi, " Bertahun-tahun kami lewati. Kala itu usiaku menginjak 10 tahun. Kami hidup normal, dan kami melupakan hal itu. Namun saat keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho merayakan ulangtahun besar hari jadi Klan Sapphire, mereka datang"

"Mereka memusnahkan semuanya yang mereka lihat. Hingga aku dan Kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh seorang yeoja peruh baya masuk kedalam mesin giling yang berada dibelakang rumah pemimpin klan Sapphire, Kim Changmin"

"Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Aku dan Kyuhyun terus menunggu didalam mesin giling hingga kami berdua, melihatd ari celah-celah missing giling itu sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang dan kemudian semua gelap"

"Apa yang terjadi Bumiie?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu, Eomma dan Appa tidak mau menjelaskannya. Bahkan Wookie Hyung yang terkenal emberpun tak mau berbagi cerita denganku. Tapi yang pasti klan kami banyak yang tewas. Jika dihitung-hitung hanya tersisa beberapa ratus orang dan kami yang masih hidup dikutuk oleh pemimpin Morta, Lord untuk menjadi seorang penyihir dan hidup dalam kesengsaraan"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya, "Aku lihat kalian cukup bahagia" tanggapnya .

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau salah Hae, kami sudah cukup menderita dengan kejadian hal itu dan hal itu selalu terbayang dibenakku. Dan parahnya hal itu kembali terulang disaat usiaku menginjak 13 tahun"

"Mereka kembali menyerang kami dan membuat seseorang yang beharga dalam hidupku tewas" nada Kibum terdengar menurun untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Apa itu Aiden?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, Aiden tewas karena menyelamatkan jiwanya untuk kami. Dengan tangannya, dia menghabisi klan Johm dan Hyuka seorang diri. Semua tewas tak tersisa . Dia adalah seorang pemegang kunci kematian. Namun saat Lord ingin menghancurkan kami semuanya, dia maju dan" suara Kibum bergetar mengucapkannya.

Donghae tertegun saat melihat Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya, "Dia hilang bersamaan dengan Lord dan semua klannya " Donghae memeluk Kibum dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Bumiie jangan menangis, jangan menangis" ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Kibum. Kibum tersenyum, " Maaf" sesalnya dan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau ternyata Lord masih hidup?"

Donghae memandangnya tak percaya, "Jika Lord masih hidup berarti Aiden?" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia sudah tidak ada. Adanya kau meyakini kalau dia tidak ada lagi didunia ini. Dan kau adalah renkarnasinya, dan kau juga seorang pemegang kunci kematian. Sama halnya dengan dia"

"Apa aku juga akan mati sama dengannya?"

Kibum terhenyak mendengar penuturan Donghae. Dengan cepat Kibum menggeleng, lantas ia tarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya, "Tidak Hae, tidak akan. Kau akan aman denganku" ujar Kibum smabil mengusap punggung Donghae.

"Aku percaya pada Bumiie"

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya, ia kecup kening Donghae sangat lama. Membuat Donghae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana cerita tentang Appa Bummie? " tanya Donghae, Kibum mengacak rambut brunette Donghae, "Akan ku ceritakan setelah makan malam" jawabnya yang dianggukan oleh Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu kita ke bawah?" Donghae mengangguk, "Kajja" teriaknya penuh semangat.

Kibum tersenyum melihatnya. Ia bertekad didalam hatinya, ia akan melindungi Donghae semampu dirinya. Dan dia tidak akan membuat Donghae mengalami nasib naas seperti Aiden. Dan dia juga akan menolong Appanya.

'_Appa, aku akan membantumu bersama Donghae. Bersabarlah _

…**.. TBC….**

**Waahh, kok ceritanya jadi aneh begini ya? Ya sudahlah. Aku sudah mati-matian mengerjakannya.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semuanya ya^^**

**Maaf kalau ff ini sangat lama untuk update .. **

**N mianhae kalau masih ada typo (s) betebaran bagai debu (-.- )~~**

**Ff selanjutnya yang akan saya update kemungkinan lbij ~~ gk janji #booww**

**Ok, saatnya balas review …**

**Min Hunnie: Hae masih hidup, didalam hati saya :3**

**nnaglow : hihihi… tidak mungkinkan kalau ff ini saya ganti pairnya dengan sihae -_-**

**anggita'setiani: iya dunk, donghaeku kan memang termanis :p**

**Aulia : sebenarnya bukan di ff ku yang ini, tp di ff ku yang lain. Thnks atas dukungannya. Ini sudah lanjut, maaf ya ^^**

**Donghae : ini sudah lanjut #bow**

**Lee Kyung Hwa : se unik wajah hae -_-**

**Casanova indah : udah dapatkan jawabannya ? diperkosa ? mwo? Mending saya yang perkosa , eh?**

**NemoSnower : Iyo, saya juga ngira pairingnya bukan kihae, lho? Entah kenapa ngikutin alur cerita malah kihae. Coz, lebih ngena(?) di kihae pairnya. Setidaknya kibum mempunyai sikap yang memang diperlukan di ff ini #apadeh**

**HaeNiaHyuk : kalau hae-nya mati, berarti ceritanya End dnk .**

**Cutefish : hasilnya yah, satu sendok = 5 tahun , kalau minum lima sendok = 25 tahun, kalau sebotol ?**

**Haelfishy : akan dijelaskan mungkin di chap berikutnya ya …**

**Fishiiie LophehaeUke : #jitakfishhie .. gua balas review apa siih ?**

**Irinda'nurafridawati : thnks ur support :D**

**Yulika19343382 : ok, thnks ya my sist :D**

**Kropi : thnks ya ^^ , terharu nih T.T**

**Arum Junie : seratus buat arum junie . prook prrrookkk prrookkk ~~~**

**Shetea'vhateamach : sabar kok, ka nada kau dan donghae? Hahah… thnks yah**

**Auhaehae : hidup hae pabboo #dibakardonghae**

**SiHaeLuv : thnks ya … dan sihae pairing req kau masih dalam prosesss ~~~**

**Mind RnR please ? **


End file.
